Re: Cutie Honey
.Cutie Honey (Re:キューティーハニー, Rei Kyūtī Hanī?) is a three-episode OVA (original video animation) series based on the 2004 tokusatsu (live-action) film Cutie Honey, both being adaptations of the 1970s manga written and illustrated by Go Nagai. The series was co-produced with Gainax and Toei Animation, directed by Hideaki Anno, and shown on the Animax satellite television network in 2004. The first episode aired on July 24, two months after the live-action film was released.[1] DVD releases for each episode followed, with the first released on September 21.[2] The series tells the same story as the film, but contains nudity and additional character development.[3] Characters ;Honey Kisaragi / Cutie Honey (如月 ハニー, Kisaragi Hanī?) :Voiced by: Yui Horie :Kisaragi Honey works as a temp at an office in Tokyo. She's also an android out to get revenge against Panther Claw for killing her father. Her weapons are a boomerang, a rapier, a lance, and the power of Love(like dat song). ;Seiji Hayami (早見 青児, Hayami Seiji?) :Voiced by: Hideo Ishikawa :Hayami Seiji claims to be a newspaper reporter, but he seems to know a good deal about the technology that Cutie Honey utilizes, and seems to be studying her closely. ;Natsuko Aki / "Nat-chan" (秋 夏子, Aki Natsuko?) :Voiced by: Junko Noda :Inspector Aki Natsuko is in charge of bringing Panther Claw to justice. She has incredible aim with firearms and can be fearless even if it is raining bullets. ;Kyōko Izumiya (泉谷 京子, Izumiya Kyōko?) :Voiced by: Kazuko Sugiyama :Know by everyone as "Granny", she is the janitor at Honey's work who's always bringing donuts duel fuel onigiri for her. Granny's food is the best because it is made with love. Panther Claw ;Gold Claw (ゴールド・クロー, Gōrudo Kurō?) :Voiced by: Noriko Uemura :The Club of the Four Gods, Gold Claw is the first truly powerful foe that Honey faces. Heavily armed and armored, Honey needs to be resourceful to find a way to defeat her. Gold Claw has Destroyer Panther, Doctor Panther, and Scoop Panther as goons. ;Cobalt Claw (コバルト・クロー, Kobaruto Kurō?) :Voiced by: Mami Kingetsu :The Diamond of the Four Gods, Cobalt Claw has a pair of tentacles(oh F no!!) that extend out of her mask that can wrap around a foe and generate an incredible amount of electrical current. Cobalt relishes the opportunity to show off her strength to Sister Jill and defeating Cutie Honey. ;Scarlet Claw (スカーレット・クロー, Sukāretto Kurō?) :Voiced by: Hiromi Konno :The Heart of the Four Gods, Scarlet Claw is a pint-size villain with an umbrella that can vaporize a foe. Very manipulative, Scarlet Claw is able to turn the general populace against Honey. Scarlet's goons include Tank Panther, Bazooka Panther, and Sky Panther. ;Black Claw (ブラック・クロー, Burakku Kurō?) :Voiced by: Yumi Touma :The Spade of The Four Gods, Black Claw's primary attack is with vocal sound waves that she amplifies with her microphone and staff. As much as she tries to comprehend, she can't figure out what Sister Jill truly desires. A homage to BBaron Ashura and Count Brocken the classic Mazinger Z villains also created by Go Nagai. ;Sister Jill (シスター・ジル, Shisutā Jiru?) :Voiced by: Kazue Ikura :Sister Jill is the leader of Panther Claw. The Four Gods of Panther Claw act to realize her wishes. Her preferred weapon is a whip which can summon shadow hands. Jill is served by The Four Gods of Panther Claw as well as a mysterious butler. In the last episode she possesses a demonic body that heavily resembles Mao Dante, one of Go Nagai's earliest works Production The series makes references to other anime such as Lupin III and Sailor Moon, and many references to Kill Bill. As with prior Cutie Honey series, the OVA also features cameos from some of Go Nagai's other works, including Akira Fudo of Devilman, Koji Kabuto and Boss from Mazinger Z, Duke Fleed from UFO Robo Grendizer, and previous Cutie Honey regular Danbei Hayami. Each of the episodes in the series had its own director in addition to Anno; a reviewer on the Gainax fansite Gainax Pages said that the episodes have such differing styles that "each episode director must have had considerable autonomy Re: Cutie Honey, like the 1970s manga, portrays Cutie Honey with dark-reddish eyes, not green eyes as in New Cutey Honey and Cutey Honey Flash in Re: Cutie Honey she also wears an outfit that covers more of her cleavage than the other versions, but shows her midriff and other parts. The opening theme, used for both the OVA and the live-action movie, is "Cutie Honey" performed by Koda Kumi, whilst the ending theme is "Into your Heart", also by Koda Kumi. Media Series The Re: Cutie Honey Complete DVD, released on September 21, 2005, includes a CD drama starring the four voice actresses that have voiced Honey up to then: Eiko Masuyama (the '70s series), Michiko Neya (New Cutie Honey), Ai Nagano (Cutie Honey Flash), and Yui Horie (Re: Cutie Honey). Episodes #Volume Heaven #Volume Earth #Volume Human #Volume Harmony (Drama CD) Reception The OVA's visuals have generated mixed reactions; an Anime on DVD review praises the vibrancy of the digital ink and paint, saying it "brings Honey’s world to life" compared to older Cutie Honey series. However, a review on the website Japan Hero criticizes the animation, calling it "distorted", "garish", "sub par and truly unsettling", except in "the fantastic title animation". Still, the series itself has been praised for its story and music, and has been called "creative, funny, and never repetitive". Navigation Category:Cutie Honey media Category:Action Category:Magical Girl Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:OVA